Always There
by Kay-Chan333
Summary: It's been two years since thoes two had left to betray Konoha. But, they finally found them, and Naruto and Sakura will do ANYTHING to stop their friends from making the biggest mistakes of their lives...or what's left of it. [SasuSaku, NaruHina, RuuLee]


Always There

Summary - It's been two years since thoes two had left to betray Konoha. But, they finally found them, and it's time for Orochimaru and Kabuto to aqquire their ultimate power, and Naruto and Sakura will do whatever they can to stop their friends from making the biggest mistake of their lives...or what's left of it.

Pairings - There's no main pairing. sry. It's SasuSaku, LeeRuu, NaruHina, Minor SaiIno, ShikaTema, and NejiMiya And a NaruSakuSasuRuu friendship thing.

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto...pulls out headphones BUT I DO OWN THIS!!!!

It's been 2 years. 2 and a half to be exact, since those two left to betray Konoha and fulfill their goals. Ruu (or Ru, whatever floats ur boat, lol) left to the Waterfall village, which are the allies of the Sound village, to control her jinchuuriki, the Kureru (Raven) and to kill the woman that sealed it into her, and that's been making her life a living hell, which is her sister, Aska.(Ahs-kaa) Every since Ruu had moved to Konohagure and cut all bonds with the Waterfall country, her whole has been a whole lie, she was looked up to by many ninjas mainly because of her looks and scores, which made her very popular. Yet, she was like a female version of Sasuke, her 'beautiful red eyes of youth' ( by Lee) were cold and distant, and although she was very popular, she never chose to have many friends. Only Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura and, Ino were the ones she would talk to, and they were usually were snotty remarks. And although many tried to stop her from leaving, they had failed. She made it to the Waterfall country, but wound up unintentionally joining Orochimaru, after finding out her old sensei, Seishou, was working for him. Ruu now remains emotionless and barely talks to anyone, even Sasuke.

Now Sasuke was very simular to Ruu, he also had a goal to kill his sibling, Itachi. But, not because of anger, but because of revenge. When Sasuke was 7, his brother had murdered his whole clan, (Exept for Sasuke) as an initiation for the Akatsuki. Sasuke vowed himself to one day kill Itachi and restore his clan. So, he chose to get power from Orochimaru, which meant leaving Naruto and Sakura crying. He now works with Karin, Suigetsu, and Ruu. And like Ruu, he remains emotionless and almost never talks.

But now, it was different, Naruto and Sakura had changed. Not only for saving Sasuke and Ruu, but also for themselves. Naruto had his usual orange jumpsuit, but instead of a blue trimming and a blue headband, they were both black. Sakura's hair was the same exept it was spiked at the bottom, she had her usual shirt, but it was sleeveless, she also had a pale pink skirt over her black ninja shorts, she also had pale pink elbow pads and black boots that were knee-high. They finally got to them. It was NOOO way they were getting away. When they reached their destination, it was kinda dark, it looked like the ground was cracking because lava was under it. "SASUKE-TEME! RUU-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled angrilly. "Today's the day! We're bringing your sorry asses back to Konoha!!!"

"Whether you like or not!!!" Sakura yelled. "My, my, so sure, aren't we?" they heard a female voice, which, they knew, wasn't Ruu's. "Sasuke-kun, your friends are here" Nope, definately not Ruu's. "Hn, Ruu-chano, These people for you as well." This time, a males voice was heard. "You temes! Stop hiding with your goons! We're bringing Sasuke-teme and Ruu-chan back!" "Hmph, Dead last and the Forehead girl...can't you see they don't want to leave...?" the girl asked. They looked up to see Ruu and Sasuke standing on a huge rock in front of a girl with red hair and glasses and a tall boy with almost white, chin-length hair.

Now, if Naruto and Sakura were so focused...what were their Inner selves thinking? Naruto looked up at Ruu, those pretty red eyes of hers, were now dull and emotionless. 'R-Ruu-chan...what happened to you?' **'I'll tell you what happened to her, she got EVEN HOTTER!!!'** His inner self was yelling. 'Shut up you idiot...oh wait...you're me...' "Sasuke...kun..." Sakura said. **'OMFG! WTF! BBQ N SAUSAGES! LMFAO! SHANNARO, HE'S HALF NAKED!!!!' **

Sasuke was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was opened in the middle, so it showed his full chest, followed by the Orochi-bow (The purple bow on their back) Black pants, and black ninja shoes. Ruu was wearing a tanned belly shirt, which showed her breast-line (Hima-Chan: note, she has REALLY big chest), but her stomach was covered with an Orochi-bowblack pants/skirt and black high heels. Her hair was still mid-black length, but it was wavy at the end, so it looked like it was about shoulder-length. "Suigetsu..." Ruu said. "Karin..." Sasuke said "Go" They both said, still emotionless, and, when they said that, the girl and boy behind them rushed off of the rock "Hai, Ruu-chano..." the boy said, before running to attack Naruto, and Karin, running to attack Sakura. "...Now that their distracted..." Ruu began. "...We can now focus on our real reason..." Sasuke said. Just as then, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared. "Kukuku, today's the day, Kabuto, I get the sharigan and you get the jinchuuriki..." Kabuto smirked "Hai, Orochimaru-sama..." Ruu smirked and Sasuke and her went into their battle stances. "W-What are you doing?" Kabuto stammered as Ruu turned into half Kureru (Her eyes become blood red and her hair is tied up into a pointed ponytail...Imagine "Princess Kraehe" from Princess Tutu) and Sasuke activated his sharigan. Ruu laughed a little. "Heh heh, well, about that..." Sasuke smirked (ZOMG!) "Do you really think we would give YOU our bodies?" Orochimaru was shocked. "Since we're strong enough to kill our siblings, we'll be killing you, Karin, and Suigetsu." Ruu said, saying it like it was going to rain tomorrow.

That was the last straw for Orochimaru. "HOW DARE YOU!!!? I WILL GET THE SHARIGAN AND THE JINCHUURIKI ONCE I KILL KABUTO AND TAKE BOTH OF YOUR BODIES!!!" Kabuto was kinda oblivious to the 'Kill Kabuto' part. "Kabuto...let's take their bodies by force..." He said before charging at Sasuke and Ruu.

Alright, so here's the fights:

Sakura vs Karin

Naruto vs Suigetsu

Ruu vs Kabuto

Sasuke vs Orochimaru

With Sakura n Karin...

Sakura just recieved a hard blow to the face, so she was sent flying against the wall. Karin was going to hit her again, but Sakura kicked Karin in her stomach so she flew against the wall. Karin and Sakura were going blow for blow, they were both bleeding and panting, but they lept attacking eachother. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled trying to hit a dodging Sakura, "Hell no, you ikeike!" Sakura said punching Karin's glasses off (LOL!) and kicking her to the ground. Karin spat up blood, but she tripped Sakura and grabbed her hair. "Or I'll make you!" Karin said "I like your hair, but you should REALLY consider training more than shampooing..." Thoes words were so familiar, OH YEAH! It was when Sakura first cut her hair after Kin grabbed it. "Oh NO YOU DON'T!!!"

Sakura yelled grabbing Karin's arm. And Karin, not expecting this, was flipped forward by her arm.

With Naruto and Suigetsu...

Naruto just kept dodging Suigetsu's blade. 'Dammit, if I can't keep dodging his sword, or else i'm gonna lose for sure!' Naruto thought and squated and tripped Suigetsu. Suigetsu jumped up just in time and punched Naruto in his face. Naruto stumbled back, and took another blow to the face by Suigetsu. "I'd advise you better, you little bastard, to stay away from Ruu." Suigetsu advised. "And I'd advise you to shut the hell up!" Naruto spat. Seconds after, Naruto speared Suigetsu and they started flippping over and over.

With Ruu and Kabuto...

Ruu had just BARELY managed to dodge a poisonous senbon. "Alright, i'm gonna start using regular senbon, I don't want to hurt that flawless soon-to-be body of mine." Kabuto said, smirking. "Over my dead body!" Ruu hissed. "That can be arranged." Kabuto said throwing 40 senbon, but 2 had missed and were about to hit Sakura, Ruu had jumped in the way and took a kunai and hit them away. That made Kabuto's smirk grow. "I see, you still care about these fools." He said pulling out 12 razor sharp kunai. Ruu's eyes widened as she realized what he was aiming for...Naruto. Ruu panicked. She then ran as fast as she could and jumped all the way in the air which was above Naruto. Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke, and Kabuto's eyes widended as they had seen what she had done. Ruu was cut, not severely, but deep. She had 1 cut on each of her shoulders, a giant slice on her skants (Skirt/Pants) a long rip going across her shirt, showing the gash, she was also cut on her left cheek, and her stomach. Ruu spat up blood and it ran down her lip as she fell. Naruto stood there frozen. As the others did. Orochimaru smirked. "Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, it seems you still care about them, No matter, we'll have to do something about that then." He said as he pulled out his sword and ran at Naruto. But, He didn't move, neither did Kabuto. Orochimaru's eyes widended as so did everyone else's as they realized what happened. Rue was sitting on her knees, with hair all over the floor, and a blue threaddish rope was tied around Orochimaru and Kabut's feet. Ruu smirked, thinking about Ino. She used the same jutsu to trap Sakura during the Chunin Exams. Ruu's hair was now no longer than Sakura's hair, and it was messy, like when Sakura first cut her hair. "N-now you won't...try to kill them..." Ruu said, panting heavily and trembling, and coughing up blood.

Sasuke looked panicked as the chakra rope went away. Orochimaru and Kabuto hit them and they both fell, next to eachother. "Heh heh heh, Now you'll die before us, Sasuke-kun and Ruu-chan..." Orochimaru said, as he and Kabuto pulled out their swords and charged at them...And blood flashed. And eveyone's was in shock, even Ruu and Sasuke, because it was Naruto that was stabbed through the stomach with both blades. "NARUTOOOOO!!!!!" Ruu screamed, tears flowing through her eyes. Even Sasuke was tearing. "NARUTO!!!!" He screamed. Naruto smirked as blood went down his lip. "Heh heh heh...Don't cry you guys, remember...we're friends to the end..." Sakura's eyes widended as she remembered where that came from:

Flashback:

_Flashback to 6 year old Sasuke, Naruto And a 8 year old Ruu sitting at the docks where Sasuke hung out at. "You're a real teme, you know that, Sasuke..." Naruto said pouting. Ruu sighed. "Naruto...although you won't admit, I will, were all best friends here..." Ruu smiled a little. "So we all depend on eachother and protest eachother, right?" Naruto grinned and laughed. "Of course Ruu-chan! were all best friends to the end, right Sasuke? Sasuke smiled a little and nodded, but looked up when they heard a sniffling by a little girl. "C-can I be best f-friends with y-you guys too?" the girl said through tears. Ruu and Naruto's eyes soffened as they remembered who she was, she was the little girl, Sakura Haruno, who was always teased because of her huge forehead. "A-all the kids...M-make fun of me cuz of my...my...big forhead..." She said tears forming again. "It's ok, Sakura..." Ruu said smiling as Sakura sat down next to her. "I a-also have problems...I c-could never be what my f-family wants me to be..." Ruu said, tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke bowed his head, because he was crying too. "M-me too..." Naruto started crying too, but then he smiled. "D-don't cry guys...remember...we're friends to the end..." He smilied as Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulders and Rue put her head on his. "My forehead..." Sakura said crying again. "I-i'm weak" Ruu said, sobbing. "I'm pathetic..." Sasuke said, tears splashing on his hands. "...And I have friends..." Naruto said smiling, which made everyone look at him, and smile. Naruto grinned. "C'mon Guys!" he said, grabbing Sasuke's arm, And Sasuke grabbed Ruu's arm and Ruu grabbed Sakura's arm._

_"We're getting ramen, hee hee!" _

Flashback over...

Naruto coughed up blood, but was still smirking. "H-hey Sasuke-teme, Ruu-chan...remember when we tried to see KaKashi-sensei's face at the hot springs...?"

WTF MAN, ANOTHER FLASHBACK!?...

_A flashback to 12 year old Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and a 14 year old Ruu. Ruu and Sakura were on the female side. They were all plannig to see KaKashi without his mask, So, by going in the hotsprings, he has to take it off. "For the last time...I WILL NOT HELP YOU LOOK AT SAKURA NAKED!!!" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. "You're no fun, teme..." "Naruto, can you pass me the soap?" Ruu asked, her head popping out from over the thin wall. Naruto though for a moment and drooled visabley, bacause he wanted to see Sakura naked, BUT...Seeing Ruu was twice as good, because Sakura was a little bit on the flat-cheasted side, which Ruu wasn't. "Sure, sure, here ya go", he said, taking the soap and raising his arm so the soap touched Ruu's hand, and as soon as she went to grab it, Naruto stood up, so the water only covered his waist-down, and grabbed Ruu's arm and pulled her over the fence-wall thing, and she fell into the water, in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. "Grrrg Naruto!!!" Ruu said, punching a laughing Naruto upside his head. Naruto stopped laughing, and noticed that Ruu had on a VERY short, white robe, that barely covered up the beginning of her thigh, and the robe was tied really low, so it showed her breat line, and her long black hair was now tied up in a towel, but seeing Ruu HALF-naked wasn't good enough. Naruto slumped, sitting into the water, "Aww man, what a dissapointment, dattebayo..." "Hmph" Ruu said, figuring out what Naruto was trying to do, and turned her head away from him. _

_"Hn. dobe, you're an idiot." "AUGH, Sasuke-teme! why are you sticking up for Ruu baa-chan?!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN OLD YOU STUPID DEAD -LAST!!!" "Ow, Ruu-chan, that hurted!" Sigh. That was all that Sakura heard, 'Aww man, Ruu-chan is so lucky, she's gets to sit next to Sasuke when he's NAKED! how will Sasuke ever dedicate his love for me, if we're always seperated?' __**'SHANNARO!!! WHY CAN'T I BE THE SAME AGE AS RUU-CHAN!!!?' **__'Or have Ruu's additude...or ninja scores...or her charisma...WAIT!!! I DON'T NEED TO BE LIKE RUU-CHAN!!! SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME THE WAY I AM!!! Beautiful, smart and one of a kind! that's right! one of a kind looks, personality and brains!' (Hima-chan: cough and pink hair cough) _

_"Ah, Ruu-san, I see you wanted to join us" Kakashi said through the shadows. Ruu, Sasuke, and Naruto stood up in the water. (Hima-chan: ZOMG WHY DIDN'T RUU GET A NOSEBLEED!? Gets shot) Kakashi appeared in the water. No, his face wasn't shown. Towels was around his lower half of his face and there was another towel on his head. "Yo" he said. Ruu, Naruto and Sasuke seen this and fell anime style. Both angry and confused, Naruto yelled. "WHAT THA HELL, SENSEI!!!? WHY DON'T YOU--" Before Naruto could even finish, Ruu was already all over Naruto, choking him from the back. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe..." KaKashi was confused. "Was it something I did?" Sakura poked her head over the wall fence. "HEY GUYS, DID YOU--" Sakura stopped and glared at KaKashi while pointing at him. "SENSEI!!!" KaKashi was even more confused. "What did I do?" he asked, pointing at himself. They all sighed. Sasuke and Ruu slumped into the water, while Naruto and Sakura slumped while mumbling, "Stupid sensei..." _

Flashback Over...

Sakura smiled slightly."And when we all went to Sasuke's house..." She said, Naruto still hovered over Ruu and Sasuke.

OMG, WHAT'S WITH THE FLASHBACKS!!?...

_Flashback to a 9 year old Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and a 11 year old Ruu as they are all sitting on the bench. "PLEAAASE!!!?" Naruto and Sakura begged. "Hn. what did I tell you? no means no." Sasuke said, closing his eyes. "Aa, Sasuke, I want to see it too." Ruu said, her short, black hair blowing in the wind. "Didn't you just hear me? I said no, what makes you so specail?" Sasuke said, in a playful tone. "PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!???" They all begged Sasuke. "Hn. fine." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura cheered. "YEAH!!! WE GET TO GO TO SASUKE'S HOUSE!!!" They all cheered._

_At Sasuke's house..._

_Ruu, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ran to his house in a "Friendship chain" that they made up, It's Naruto in the front, And holding his hand and 2nd, is Sasuke, then, holding his hand, who is 3rd, is Ruu, and the last one, holding Ruu's hand, is Sakura. They all entered his house. It was HUGE, even bigger than Ruu's house. Naruto and Sakura scattered around "Ou'ing" and "Aa'ing" everything they see. Ruu looked around, 'just like my house...big and full...but still empty...' She said, looking down, eyes beaming with invisable tears. She broke out of her trance, to the sound of a vase falling and breaking. "NARUTO...that was the vase I made Sasuke-kun for HIS BIRTHDAY!!!" "Ow, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to!" Break.Crash. "NARUTO!!! THAT WAS THE VASE I BOUGHT YESTERDAY!!!" Sasuke yelled. Before closing his eyes with anger and smirking angrilly. "Naruto..." He said standing over him, as Naruto fell over. "...Run..." And with that, Sasuke and Naruto were off. Sasuke smiling as he chased Naruto around. Sakura got pissed. "NARUTO!!! STOP RUNNING FROM SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura said, Chasing after him. 5 minutes later, Ruu heard a loud crash. She ran into the bathroom, and saw Sasuke and Naruto Hot-tub wrestling, and Sakura yelling at Naruto to stop dunking Sasuke in the water. "NARUTO!" Sakura screeched. "LET GO OF MY SASUKE!" Ruu got a headache from Sakura's screeching, and smirked evilly. "Shut up, Sakura!" Ruu said, pushing Sakura into the water. Sasuke and Naruto bursted out laughing, and Ruu got a chuckle out of it. Sakura frowned. "That wasn't funny, Ruu-chan" She said extending out her hand, and as soon as Ruu grabbed it, Sakura pulled her into the water too. Sasuke and Naruto were cracking up now. Ruu glared daggers into Sasuke and Naruto. "You think that's funny?" Ruu smirked, Taking a random bucket and tossing it onto Sasuke and Naruto. _

_Sakura and Ruu was now roaring with laughter, but they stopped as water was splashed on them. They all glared at eachother for about 20 secs. then they all started splashing water on eachother. And they all wound up staying the night at Sasuke's house, which he didn't mind. It was their first time, in 2 years, that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ruu, were actually smiling. They were all different, but they still ended up friends. And at night, they all though the same thing. 'This has been the best day of my life...'_

End the very angsty flashback...

Naruto smirked again as more blood ran down his lips. Orochimaru smirked. "Hm hm hm hm...weakling, you're protecting people who don't even care for you. They betrayed you, they treated you like trash. They're selfish, not to mention stupid, ne? and you still protect them? that was very foolish, Naruto-kun..." Sakura managed to punch Karin, hard,straight in her mouth, and she flew...through a wall. Sakura was breathing hard, and her eyes flashed with anger, as Orochimaru kicked Naruto over. Sakura ran, no, dashed, to Orochimaru "TEME!!!!" She yelled running towards him, and Kabuto, being the protecter (Hima-chan: cough and uke! cough) of Orochimaru, had stopped her in time, and twisted Sakura's arm behind her back. Sakura grunted in pain, and was thrown to where Sasuke and Ruu were, frozen. Sakura managed to soften in the sight of her former teammates, hurt and their eyes being filled with sadness and grief. "S-sasuke-kun...Ruu-chan..." Sakura thought she would never see them like this. Sasuke was laying down, unmoved, and his eyes were staring at an imaginary ceiling. His eyes were dull and dead. Ruu wasn't looking that good either. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her hair was messy becuse she had just recently cut it. And her eyes were the same as Sasuke's, but her's was wide. They were both into shock after seeing Naruto take TWO blows for them.

Sakura trembled. "Sasuke...Ruu..." Nothing. "Sasuke...Ruu, please answer me..." Silence. "Sasuke-kun! Ruu-chan! Please answer!" Wordless. "SAY SOMETHING!!!" Sakura said, shaking both of their shirt and tears running down her eyes. Quiet...wait..."S-sakura...we'll be friends till the end, right...?" Ruu said, waking up from her trance. and smiling weakly. "Y-yeah...friends till the end." Sakura said, smiling. She then looked at Naruto. "You bakas, you'll never kill Naruto! Naruto NEVER dies!" She yelled with tears flowing. She had almost NO chakra because of that punch that she gave Karin. Kabuto growled, looking at Sakura. "And for you, bitch, i'm not done with you." He said, drawing his sword, as Orochimaru Karin and Suigetsu (Hima-Chan: Aa, you thought I forgot about him, ne?) they all attacked, and blood sprawled out again. This time, all their eyes widened. There stood Sasuke, Sakura, Ruu and Naruto, and holding each's sword with their hands. They all knocked it out of their hands. "Alright..." Naruto growled. "Since you wanna play it like that..." Naruto said, scowling. 'ALRIGHT YOU STUPID FOX!!! GIVE ME YOUR CHAKRA!!!', And a huge burst of red chakra surrounded him, and the long gash that went across his stomach had healed. "Right!" Sakura said, and she did a handsign and marks had appeared on her face. "Okay" Ruu said, turning into half-Kureru again. "Let's go..." Sasuke said, activating his Sharigan again. They all made their battle stances. And that's when it begun.

After about 20 minutes of anger brilling (Hima-Chan: Yah, a MADE UP WORD) within them. Orochimaru was defeated, along with his servants. Both Kabuto and Karin's glasses were cracked. (Hima-Chan: AHAHAHA!!! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY NINJAS SHOULD WEAR CONTACTS!) and broken, so they both ran into a wall, and got knocked out. (Him-:Chan : I kno, major crack overdose, sry.) and Orochimaru was on the ground, struggling to get up. "H-how!? how could I be defeated by you, how did you get so strong!?" Sasuke stood over him. "I was always stronger than you. I was just too much of a teme to realize the people that I care about make me stronger..." Naruto's eyes widened. "S-sasuke...I--" "Naruto...Sakura...Ruu...Let's finish this together" He said, a blue lighning ball came. "CHIDORI!!!!" Sasuke said, charging at Orochimaru. "RASENGAN!!!" Naruto said, as a red lightning ball came. "KISOYAMI!!!" Ruu said, as a purple lightning ball appeared in her hands, as she charged at him. "SAKURANBO SAKU!!!" (Hima-Chan: Sry, but I had to make one for Sakura too. It means :Cherry bloom) Then a pink lightning ball appeared as she ran to Orochimaru. Orchimaru had no chakra left so it was no use because they charged at him from all 4 sides.

Blam. blood. so much blood. And it was a direct hit. Sasuke caught Orochimaru in his chest, Naruto in his back, Ruu in his shoulder, and Sakura in his ribs. Orochimaru coughed up blood and his yellow eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell lifeless. Ruu put her foot on his lifeless body and smirked. "And that's game." she said and Sakura and Naruto smiled, while Sasuke smirked. After finishing off Karin, Kabuto and Suigetsu by intensely strangling them. Naruto stared up into the bright light of the sun, shining upon one of the cracks in the ceiling. He stopped staring when Ruu had approached him, holding the Orochi-bow, and her shirt had now showed her stomach, and showed the small gash. Ruu was beaten up badly, but hey, at least she wasn't dead, right? "Naruto... I...I guess I won't need this anymore..." Ruu said, smiling weakly. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke appeared next to her, doing the same thing. Sasuke half smirked, half smiled. "Hn. dobe..." "I still have to keep my promise! I will bring your sorry asses back to konoha, even if it is by force!" Naruto said, making a battle stance. Sasuke shrugged, while Ruu tilted her head to the side. Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you mean..." Naruto eyes were trying to block tears as they nodded. Sakura eyes filled with tears. She ran to Sasuke and hugged him, and surprisingly, he let her. "It's a good thing we killed him." Sasuke said, referring to Orochimaru. Ruu smirked. "Why? tired of getting raped by Orochimaru?" A vein popped out of Sasuke's head, but he smirked. "And aren't you tired of getting raped by Kabuto?" A vein popped out of Ruu's head. "Shut the hell up, you stupid teme!" Ruu said balling up her fist and raising up to her forearm (Hima-Chan: Like when you're lifting weights) "Hn. you're the stupid one, bird-brain..." "You wanna say that again?" Ruu said, making an evil smrin (Hima-Chan: A mixture of a smirk and a grin) Sasuke did the same, "I'd love to" The anime static went to eachother as they were smirking.

Sakura sighed. "You guys act just like you did when were kids...even you Sasuke-kun..." Naruto was still in shock. "Sasuke-teme...Ruu-chan..." Ruu smiled, and tilted Naruto's chin up and lifted his bangs, so it showed his forehead, and kissed it. She then grinned. "Naruto...yes, we're going back to konoha...BUT...there's something me and Sasuke have to do first..."

Timeskip: 2 weeks later:

"NO WAY!!!" Aska yelled as she was caught in the thread of hair chakra. "How did you get so strong, Ruu-ch-aan??!!" She yelled, sounding out the name "Ruu-chan" like it was some sort of disease. "Simple, actually, now, here's the moment that I've been waiting for...KISOYAMI!!!!!" Ruu said, charging at Aska with everything she's got. And Ruu didn't miss either.

Someother place that I don't feel like describing...

"How!? little Otouto, how could you reverse my Mangekyou!?" Yelled a very pissed off and shocked Itachi. Sasuke smirked. "Yes...this is the moment that I want to enjoy!...CHIDORI!!!!" Sasuke said charging at Itachi. And to everyone's surprise...Sasuke didn't miss either.

Timeskip: Later that day...

The main gates opened, all you could hear is the sound of feet approaching. The 2 jounin blocking the door were shocked to see a passed out Sasuke and Ruu and a barely walking Sakura and Naruto. Everyone was there. Ino, Shika, Cho, Hina, Neji, Ten, Lee, Kiba, Miyako Shino, Miki and Sai. They were all shocked as well, until a struggling Naruto broke the silence. "Heh heh". He said, grinning as blood ran down his lip. "I-I told you...i'd bring them back..." He said, before passing out.

YAY!!!! CHAPTER 1 IS OVUR!!! Yah, reviewers get...BROWNIES! ZOMG! Please comment and review! And i'm not BASHING anyone, because i'm afraid of flames...so scary...


End file.
